Purifier and defiler Angels
] Purifier Angels Purifier angels are a rare giant species of female angels. They are all very proficient at dimensional magic and travel a lot from world to world, never staying very long in the same place once their task is finished. They are seen as a real enigma by many, including other angels. For some reasons, they generate an incredible amount of light or "positive" energy, which allows them to easily overwhelm creatures with darkness energy in them, such as demons, and to repel their attacks. While they are a living nightmare for these creatures, they stand fairly powerless (aside from their size) against beings without affinity for darkness. A Purifier angel will relentlessly track and devour creatures with darkness in them, either by swallowing them whole if they are small enough, or by using her blade, imbued with her excessive positive energy, to shrink the target to a more manageable size. Once swallowed, the prey is digested in the same fashion as in any stomach, aside from the fact that the angel turns the darkness of her victim into light, thus "cleansing" them, which makes little difference for said victim in the end. Purifier angels always insist vigorously on this point though. Purifier angels have a strange psyche. They are convinced that they act righteously in any circumstance, with a mix of determination, naiveness and innocence. It's almost impossible to convince a Purifier angel to not "purify" you (IE: swallow you whole and alive!) once she had decided to do so. They are very voracious and when they sense darkness inside a creature, they feel an almost irresistible urge to "cleanse" it. The problem is darkness doesn't necessarily mean "evil", a concept Purifier angels apparently have very little interest in. They don't have the slightest sense of modesty either, going around all naked and appearing mostly during the night or in dark places like Tenebra maze. Due to their nature, it is virtually impossible for a Purifier angel to "Fall". Under typical circumstances, it simply cannot happen. However, there have been dramatic cases of Purifier Angels undergoing inversion, and becoming Defiler angels. Exactly how the process occurs is unknown, but all are rumored to have attempted to seek out and cleanse a powerful darkness-based being; Déméchrelle in Felarya for example. Defiler Angels Little is known about those dreaded beings. It's assumed a Defiler angel is the result of a Purifier angel going terribly wrong. While Purifier angels exist to consume darkness and transform it into light, Defiler angels live to consume light and transform it into darkness. They seem to radiate darkness from the very core of their being, and absorb all light within their presence. They have pretty much the same powers that they possessed as Purifiers, only they work in an opposite fashion. Defilers are apparently just as unconcerned with matters of good and evil as they were when they were Purifiers... their sole interest is devouring creatures strongly aligned with light. Rumored sightings of a Defiler angel is enough to set Heaven on high alert, as they are considered an extreme threat to other angels, and nothing less than an entire squad of elite warriors or Archangels will be sent to investigate locations where the Defiler was said to be seen. Strangely, it appears that Purifier angels and Defiler angels have no effect at all upon one another; or perhaps more accurately, their natures perfectly repel one another like similar magnetic poles. Despite being one of the most darkness-aligned creatures in existence, a Defiler angel can not be consumed by a Purifier angel, and vice versa. *Credits goes to TheQuantumMechanic and Shaman for the design of purifier and defiler angels. Category:Angels